


The History Of Science

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RPF AU.RP Fic.





	The History Of Science

"Amanda?"

Helen could hardly hide her amusement when she spotted Amanda hiding away in a corner of her lab, moving to lock the door and shut her blinds, her voice light, and teasing.

"Is it that hard to stay away?"

Amanda smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes... it is."

Helen had smirked slightly.

"So what do you need this time... help or.... personal help?"

Amanda smirked and slowly reached up under her own skirt and even slower still peeled down her knickers before passing them to Helen.

"Guess...."

She purred, as she slowly oh so painfully slowly began to lift her skirt upwards...

"Well if that's what you want...”

Helen shrugged before moving to kneel in front of Amanda. Amanda smiled down at Helen and pulled her skirt up the rest of the way, revealing her slick wet folds to her. Helen had smiled, moving to lightly kiss Amanda's knee.

"Ready for pleasure, gorgeous girl?" 

"Oh yes...."

Helen smiled, gently lapping at Amanda's clit. Amanda murred happily. Helen soon upped her pace, knowing that Amanda would be close and probably expect a quick release. Amanda soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
